Sweet Release
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: A wet, sweet and sensual night with Merrill and Hawke.


Everything is ready.

I've gotten everything for our bath ready, leisurely soaking, lots of bubbles and soft enticing perfumes. Our washroom is filled with candles and an incense stick is burning on a shelf high above the bath, which makes me, as well as you, quite light headed. I have a glass of wine on the deep window ledge, which runs along the side of the bath. The door of the bathroom is partly open enabling me to see you as you approach from the bedroom, which is bathed in a soft glow where one single lamp is alight, shining on the bed where the covers have been drawn back, awaiting us after our bath.

I hear your movements and watch as you emerge from the bedroom, towards me, your skin glowing in the soft lighting, your long slim legs and short cut hair the colour of a raven, my breath catching in your shimmering pefection, and your deep blue eyes sparkling at me. I can still see them even in this half light. You enter the bathroom, and as I hold out my hand to you, smiling at your presence, you look around the room at the candles, and taking my hand lightly, and whisper, "This is absolutely wonderful, love." As you eyes settle on me completely, you add with a smile, "Though maybe enchanting is the better word, my little witch."

I giggle at that as you continue to look down at me, your eyes finally settling on my breasts. Slowly you kneel beside the bath, and leaning over softly take the nearest nipple in your mouth and gently suck it in.

Moaning in delight at the feel of my nipple in your warm soft mouth, I reach for your face and gently ease you off, shuddering to my core as it leaves your mouth. You frown at me, but drawing your face to me, I kiss your lips, feather touches, lip to lip, teasing you, then the tip of your nose. "We have all the time in the world, but I think the water will be cold soon."

You smile happily and standing, reach for my hand and step into the warm silky water, settling yourself with my back to you. I hold you away from me, not letting you nestle too close between my legs. Oh no, not yet. Later. You sigh at the feel of the water, and murmur at me to soak your back. I was more than happy to oblige, and sit up carefully, beginning to sponge the warm water over your shoulders, watching, enchanted as it drifts down your skin in silvery rivulets, glinting in the candlelight. Your soft moans of pleasure bring a smile to my face. "Does that feel good then, Ma Vhenan?"

Your response is a simple, "Mmm. Very much so, my sweet." We continue this way for a while, as I gradually move the sponge further over your shoulders so that the water now runs more over your breasts and stomach. I can't see them, but that isn't necessary. Your shivers of pleasure tell me all I need to know.

I put aside the sponge and placing your hands on my waist again, I pull closer than before, though still not allowing your hands completely between my legs. You say nothing, attuned enough to my ways to know that there is probably a reason for it. You're so remarkable like that, so close to me in body, mind and soul.

You grab a handful of wet, soapy water, and begin to gently spread it over my shoulders and back, working it gently into my skin with your fingertips, a gentle but meaningful pressure. As your hands descend over your shoulder blades and spine, then move them sideways, under my arms and over the sides of my breasts. I gasp at that, and moan at the feeling of my fingers sliding over your skin, briefly touching my nipples. Back and forth you move, then away as you grab for more water, and this time move directly round to my breasts, covering their whole shape, spending a lot of time on my nipples, rubbing your palms over them in a circular motion which soon has them hard and searching.

A moment later I realize that I'm moaning and my back is arching, pushing myself into your arms. "M-ma Vhenan," I whisper, groaning. "P-please."

"I've got you, little sweetheart." Hearing the love in your voice, I relax a little against your hands and letting the weight of my breasts fall into your hands, basking in your enthsiastic coo. "Do you want more, my love?"

"Creators, yes." I groan, laying against you, wanting desperately as a knot of fire tightens in my chest. Not to mention the flowers blooming in my heart.

With a gentle smile, your hands gather your more water, and now begin to work on my lower back and hips, sliding around the front to my stomach, just below your breasts. Your fingers at once are firm and work like, and suddenly become feather light finger tips scraping down my ribs and sides, and touching my spine. I groan, and you smile as you continue to caress my skin, occasionally returning to my shoulders and breasts in a continuous movement of sensation and caress, but each time, your hands dipping lower and lower below the water, one into my crevice, and one low on my stomach, teasing my wet and wanting slit.

I feel you smile as my legs begin to part each time my hand dips, and try to raise my hips as your other finger curl under me, moving against me. I have long since begun moaning quietly, whispering, "Yes, oh my love, Ma Vhenan. Please." Nothing urgent, just letting you know that I are very much liking what I am doing.

You lean forward slightly, carefully and lightly press your lips to my shoulder sucking the skin at the base of my neck, sucking, nipping and softly kissing that velvety skin. Instinctively, my head moves sideways to allow me more access to that most sensitive of spots, and I moan louder as your teeth lightly graze my neck.

"Please." I whisper simply, surrendering myself completely to you. My Hawke, my Champion. My love.

As you gently pull you closer to me, your other hand dips below the waters, fingers now searching your crevice gently, a slippery finger tip dipping and gently pushing against my hole, making me gasp. I think I know what's coming, and I feel you smile again at my surprise. Using the arm around my waist, you begin to lift my weight to allow a finger to push gently against my womanhoot, until the muscles relax and you slide in, gentle and slow.

I gasp again, my mouth hanging open wordlessly, my back arched against you. Gently we begin a rhythm, one arm softly lifting me up and down in the water, the other gently sliding in and out of me, delighted as you feel it relax and allow you in deeper on each push. I'm moaning quietly, continuously now, head lolling back against your shoulder, completely overcome by the exquisite sensations, the warmth of the water, the feel of it against my skin and sensitive areas, your arm around me, your finger inside of me.

Moving my head close to you, you whsiper in my pointed ear. "Are you are ready, love? Do you want more?"

I sigh softly, nodding. "Always." You giggle at my eagerness, with how cute and adorable I am in your eyes.

For a moment you push me off of your lap, grabbing for a harness that sits on the edge of the washtub, quickly strapping it on before you pull me even closer than before. One of our favourite toys sits on your harness, and it quickly replaces your fingers, making me shriek out in pleasure. Delighted at my cry, both your hands now settle on my hips and gently hold me against you, easing me up and down on your length.

Easing my body lower in the water, you whisper, "That's it, my little elf. Faster, sweetheart." Your hands move to my shoulders, taking the weight as I lie back against you, our toy moving deeper inside me at the moment. Lying low in the water, your legs bend under mine as you move your hands round to my front, allowing your fingers to explore my hairless slit and dip into my very, very wet womanhood, quite a different wetness from the bathwater; slick, slippery and quite delicious for us both. Your arms are lying over mine that grasp onto the bath grips, using the position to push myself back and forth alternately against the delicious filling inside of me, stroking up and down my inner lips.

You move your head to gently kiss your cheek, now resting against mine, and I eagerly move my head slightly so that our lips can meet in a soft kiss, my moaning and murmuring vibrating against your lips, and rippling through our bodies. A moment later I feel you move your hands to my thighs and urge me to lift them. I know what you want, and I open myself completely to you.

In this position I know you can feel the sensations deep inside me, making you moan softly in my ear, every movement of my hips pushing the harness back into your, surely rubbing that little nub at the top of your womanhood that's swollen with blood and lust.

You move yourhands back to my slit, one teasing and lips, occasionally brushing my wonderous little nub, the other one inserting, one, two then three fingers into me, pushing me back and forth on the toy and into me.

Now you're moaning with me, my head thrown back, as the sensations begin to rush through us. But the movements are soft, gently, exquisitely arousing. As you push back and forth against me, I can hear the sloshing sound of the water as it splashes and moves around, and with it, the squelching sounds of you fingers as they move in and out of me...

Wonderful. You are wonderful, my perfect wife.

I can hear your moans now, louder, an urgency creeps into your voice. "Love, I need... please, I need..."

"Yes," I gasp, panting for breath. "So... so do I" And at that moment, your other hand searches for your clit and gently presses against it, flicks across its tip, then gently strokes it, a series of movements that result in soft squealing noises and moans from me and a coo of appreciation from you.

I feel the clenching sensation growing within me as you push your hips up against me, making me brace my feet one more time, pushing back into me. As the orgasm ripples through us both, my hands reach down and cover mine, one urging your fingers deeper into me, one on my clit, and we are there. My cry comes from deep inside me as I surge upwards, as you call out my name, pushing against me as we come, not violently, but in gentle waves that ripple through both our bodies, over and over, churning my senses as our movements churn the water, sending it spilling over the side of the bath, as our love spills over into each other.

"Hawke..." I gasp, throwing myself forward, spent. "That was... oh, creators."

And I can hear you gasping too, but can also feel an amused and loving smile on your lips. "Oh, darling. That was beautiful. You are beautiful. Fuck me... that was amazing, watching you ride me like that." I giggle and smile at the love in your voice, slowly relaxing back.

Slowly our movements cease and I feel your weight relax completely against me, your breathing still laboured, matching mine, and I just have to tell you again how amazing that was. "Oh, my love, that was... wonderful."

I feel you slowly remove you hands from the maidenhood that you made into a woman, and bring them both around me, holding me to you, as you drop your legs back into the bath and allow me to gently slide off the toy, a movement which makes you shudder wonderfuly as it is echoed on your end. I smile at the shiver,and carefully turn in the water into your arms, and lie against you, your hard, erect nipples rubbing against mine as the gentle movements in the water lift you back and forth against me, allowing me to move against the toy, eliciting more shudders from you. I smile teasingly and let one of your hands take hold of the dildo and gently move it against me. Feeling you groan, spent. "Oh, you are a tease, little minx."

Together we unbuckle the harness, remove it from you without too many shudders, and then settle back in the water, with me lying in your arms, my legs wrapped around yours, and your arms around my shoulders. You reach for my face and pull me against you, your tongue pushing deeply into my mouth, sliding over my tongue, your sighs stirring my lips in gentle caresses.

My arms hold you close against me, as we continue to kiss, deeply, softly, not to arouse, simply as the only way to finish what we have enjoyed and shared, before we move on to other equally delightful activities. You lift your head from me, and look into my eyes, holding my face in your soft warm hands, just looking. I tilt my head to one side and lift my eyebrows quizzically, but you simply smile, shake your head and lower your face back to my shoulder, and for a while longer, we wallow in the water, and the extra warmth we have brought to it, oblivious of the water overflowing the rim of the bath, dripping on to the floor. None of that is important. Only our love.


End file.
